Life Partner II: Afterglow
by OriginalPippie
Summary: What happens once the relationship is exposed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

April pulled into the driveway and then walked up to the house carrying a brown paper bag in her arms. Bam ran over to the door and greeted his mom with a smile once she walked in.

"Oh!" She laughed "Nice to see you too, Bam." She said a little surprised. Her smile quickly turned into a nervous frown

"Wait, what do you have planned now?"

"Nothing! I'm just happy to see you."

"Oh… ok… nothing's going to blow up or break or make a big mess or anything is it?"

Bam shook his head with an innocent expression "No, mom, I swear. I really wasn't planning on doing any thing."

"Ha!" She laughed "That's a first."

"Seriously. Here let me help you with those groceries." He said as he took the bag from her arms  
She stopped and looked at him half in shock "Well this is very surprising. First you say that you don't have some kind of prank planned, and now you actually want to help me? What on earth have you done with my real son?"

Bam laughed as he sat the bag on the kitchen table. He turned back around to face April and his smile shone even brighter.

"I'm still the same Bam I've always been. I'm just happier." He walked away over to the open door "You got more bags in the PT Loser, I assume?"

"Um… ye-yeah. But I can get them." She was taken aback by his sudden bout of politeness

"No it's ok, I'll get them Ape."

"No really. What? Do you have the real Bam bound and gagged somewhere? Believe me, this new Bam is a delightful surprise, but where's my son?"

Bam laughed April's last comment off as he walked out the door. He came back in carrying two more bags of groceries and sat them on the table.

"So Bam I couldn't help but notice a bounce to your step, and that you've been smiling since I walked in the door."

"Yeah? So?" He began unpacking the groceries from the bags and putting them away

"Just a few weeks ago you seemed pretty depressed over your latest break up with Jenn. Now I see you, and you're all happy, and cheerful, and… it looks as though you're blushing."

He looked down into one of the nearly empty bags and his cheeks became redder "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bam, you've met someone, haven't you?"

"How did you know?"

"A mother knows. Besides you're making it pretty obvious. So… who is she? Any one I know?"

"I don't want to say." He looked down and bit his lower lip with a grin

"You must really like her. How did you two meet?"

"I… well yeah this person is great. We've… we've just known each other for a while and… I don't know… things just sort of fell into place. This relationship is pretty special."

"Oh? How come I and Phil haven't met this person before?"

"Well things are going really good between us, and we're still taking things really slow. We're just waiting for the right time."

"That's a switch from when you were seeing that Melissa girl after the last time you and Jenn broke up."

"Yeah Missy and I moved pretty fast. But I wasn't looking for the type of relationship that I have now, at that time. I just wanted to have fun with Missy."

"Well I just hope this new relationship lasts this time."

"Oh, I think it will. I… I haven't been this happy in a long time. Actually I don't think I ever was quite this happy with some one before."

"It definitely shows." She put an arm around him and hugged him "I'm so happy for you Bam."

"Mom, I… I seriously think that I'm falling in love. I mean for… for real this time."

"So soon?"

"Yeah I mean I've never had a relationship like this before… I've never experienced a feeling quite like this before… I just feel happy all the time. Well happy doesn't even begin to describe it. Is… is this how you felt about Phil when you realized that you loved him?"

"Oh Bam!" Her eyes began to tear up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders "I guess you're really not my little boy any more."

"Ape, I'm twenty-six years old and you're just now realizing this?"

"No… no I'm just still trying to let go. So are you going to get married? Going to give me more grandkids soon?" She asked as she pulled away from him

"Ape calm down. I just realized how I feel about them, and we're taking this really slow. Marriage and kids… well I just don't see that happening yet. It would be nice, but just not yet. Also if you want more grandkids you'll have to talk to Jess about that until I'm good and ready."

"Well… ok. It's good that you're taking it slow, but don't go too slow."

Bam grinned and nodded "Yeah sure April."

He reached out and hugged her tight.

"Have you told this girl how you feel yet?"

"No… not yet. But I will soon."

"I know I've all ready said this, but I'm so happy for you Bam."

"Thanks. I knew you would be."_ 'I just hope you're still happy for me once you find out who I've been dating.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Novak came downstairs and entered the living room where he saw Bam lounging on the couch, watching television. He sat down on the couch and scooted over next to Bam. Bam turned his eyes up toward him and then moved a little closer to him in order to rest his head on his shoulders. Novak brought his arm over the back of the couch and placed it lightly around Bam's shoulders and gave Bam's arm a slight squeeze with his hand.

"So what're you watchin'?"

"Shit. There's never anything worth watching on the weekends."

"I don't know. I found something good to watch earlier when we were in the bathroom together. The way you looked just coming out of the shower… very sexy."

"I meant on TV, dumbass."

"Yeah I know."

The two of them kissed and then Bam nuzzled Novak's cheek.

"I feel so comfortable around you." Bam said with a slight giggle tacked on at the end

"You're so cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you giggle like that, your nose crinkles up. It's so adorable."

Bam looked down and grimaced with a little blush "Shut up."

Novak placed his hand beneath Bam's chin and turned his head up so he would be looking at him "You're even cuter when you pout like that." He gave him a kiss

Bam turned in his spot to face Novak better and folded his legs under him. He placed his hand on the side of Novak's face and returned the kiss, only lengthened it. He then pulled away and looked into Novak's eyes.

"I love you Novak."

He softly grinned as he captured the sparkle in Bam's eyes "I love you too." Looking down, his grin broadened "That's the first time that we said that."

"I know it just felt so right."

Bam turned away from Novak and stretched out across the couch, resting his heed in Novak's lap. Novak's hand fell onto Bam's middle and then Bam interlaced his fingers through Novak's fingers.

"Novak?"

"What?" His eyes were fixed on the television screen

"I uh… I never thought I'd ever say this but…" He looked at their locked hands

"But what?"

"You're a great boyfriend."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Wow. You know? I never thought that any one would ever say that about me. Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" He half joked

"Yeah I do. And I like knowing that I have a boyfriend like you."

Bam sat up and scooted back so he would be seated in Novak's lap. Novak held his arms around Bam and the two of them began to kiss. As they kissed they had not heard some one come in through the kitchen door.

"Bam honey," She talked as she walked into the living room "I just realized when I got home that I left something here when I was over earlier so I…" April stopped suddenly once she looked up and saw the two guys frenching on the couch "Bam? Novak?" She gasped

The two guys stopped kissing when they heard her say their names. The three of them stared at each other in shock, not knowing what to say or do. Bam slowly blinked a couple times as he stared up at his mom. He was frozen stiff, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Novak let Bam go and Bam slowly moved off of his lap while still looking at his mom. Bam and Novak both looked down into their laps shamefully as April continued to stare at them with her mouth open. Bam turned his head up slightly toward her, showing her a great deal of shame, embarrassment, and fear mixed together in his eyes.

"Mom… I…" His voice cracked a little as he struggled to speak

"Bam I don't believe what I'm seeing here. When you were talking to me about the great new relationship you were in, and how much you love this person I…"

Bam's lower lip trembled as tears were about to fall from his eyes. He stood up and brushed pass April on his way to his bedroom. Novak jumped and April cringed once they heard the door slam closed.

Bam sat on his bed sobbing into his hands. He felt as if his entire world was crumbling upon him. April walked into the room and closed the door softly. She walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Bam, placing a gentle hand on his bent, shaking knee.

"Bam? Bam please stop crying. I didn't mean for you to get so upset."

Bam pulled his hands away from his face to show her the rapidly falling tears. "Ape… I…" He spoke in between sobs "I… have never… been… so humiliated… in my life." He sniffed and wiped some tears away "Thi-this wasn't supposed to happen… no one… no one was supposed to find out about this… not yet… not this way either. P-please don't hate me now. Y-you're not going to disown me are you?"

"Bam come here." She outstretched her arms and he leaned forward into them. She began to soothingly caress his back as he continued to sob into her chest and shoulder "Bam I would never disown you, or hate you, no matter what you do. Please just calm down so we can talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it."

April held Bam, rocking him and patting his back, until he calmed down. Once he felt better he scooted away from her and looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy and there were damp streaks running down his face. He took a breath and wiped the remaining wetness off of his face before he spoke with a strained voice.

"Ape do me a favor?"

"Sure Bam, what do you want?"

"Please don't tell any one about me and Novak. We… we have to tell people on our own when we're ready."

"Of course Bam. This should be something that you two do. But please, come talk to me about this if you need to."  
Bam nodded "Ok. Ok I promise that I will."

"So are you going to be ok now?"

"Yeah… yeah I will."

Novak knocked on the door and looked into the room.

"Is it ok if I come in?"

Bam looked up at him "Yeah come in." he looked over at April once Novak entered the room

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she stood up, taking Bam's silent cue

"Thanks Ape." Bam replied, watching her leave the room

Novak walked over to the bed and took over April's spot.

"What was that all about? I never seen or heard you so upset before."

"I'm sorry about that. I… I just freaked out."

"No shit."

"This whole thing still scares the hell out of me, Novak. Mainly because I never stopped to think 'What if someone found out?' You know? And now with April walking in on us I just… I didn't know what else to do. I thought she was going to start yelling at me or worse and I didn't want to have to deal with that. This was just April finding out, what if it was… what if it was some one who would leak it out to my fans?"

"Like Shitgoose and his computer?"

A smiled formed at the corner of Bam's mouth "Please don't make me laugh right now. Even though he would be the one to tell every one." Bam reached out and put his arms around Novak "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
Novak patted Bam's back "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bam paced back and fourth across the floor. He held his hands together in front of him, looking like he was praying. Novak watched as Bam paced the floor from his comfortable seat on the couch.

"Bam would you chill out? You're wearing a path in the floor."

"I can't help it. I'm just so worried about what could happen when we tell them."

"Why? I mean what's the worst that could happen? They blow their stacks and then they'll cool off after a while. It won't be that bad actually since April all ready knows. And Phil's a pretty cool guy, more than likely he'll just be understanding about it."

"Yeah that's true. But I don't want them to just be understanding. I want them… I want them to accept us being together, and be happy for us."

Bam stopped pacing and collapsed onto the couch next to Novak. He leaned his head back and pushed his hair back with his hands.

"I don't want to do this any more. I'm too scared. I've done so much shit to them over the years just to watch them freak out. This is going to top all of that, but this time I don't want them to freak out." He closed his eyes "How in the hell can you be so calm over this?"

"Well I didn't think it was anything to worry about." He turned toward Bam and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's going to be fine. Just relax."

"I can't just relax. These are my parents. I don't want to disappoint them. I don't want them to hate me. Of course you wouldn't be worried. You don't have to worry about disappointing them; they're not your parents."

"That's true, but April all ready hates me. Now what's Phil going to think about me? But you know what? None of that matters. We're going to tell them regardless of their reaction. We might as well tell them now and get it over with."

Bam looked at him and his face softened. He let out a sign and then the corner of his mouth turned up almost into a half of a smile.

"You're right. I'm probably just freaking out over nothing."

Novak placed his arms around him before giving him a kiss. "It's going to be fine, ok?" He asked while looking in Bam's eyes.

"You always make me feel better, Novy."

He grinned with a laugh, half confused "Novy?"

Bam blushed and looked down "I… I didn't know why I said that. It just sort of came out. Sorry I won't say it any more."

"No… no it's ok. I don't mind actually. It's the cutest nickname you've ever given me."

This caused Bam to blush some more. He really hadn't of planned on that choice of names, or that Novak would actually like it. Bam was beginning to feel more and more like he was the "female" of their relationship, and he was embarrassed to admit it to himself. Novak placed a finger under Bam's down turned chin and lifted it up.

"Bam there's no reason for you to feel embarrassed around me. Even though you look adorable when you blush like that."

"Shut up." He said as he rolled his eyes

Novak brought Bam in closer for another kiss. Bam held the sides of Novak's face as the kiss grew with passion. He then pulled away suddenly and let go of Novak.

"Oh we, we'd better stop before we get carried away."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to repeat what happened with April."

"Ok." He nodded his head with a smile "No more fooling around unless we're in our room, or if we're sure that the doors are locked."

The two of them separated and gave each other enough space on the couch. They had moved apart right on time for Jess to enter the house.

"Yo Bam Bam!" He called out "Where are you?"

"Yo Jess! Novak and I are in the living room!"

Jess entered the room and walked up to the couch. He greeted both of them with a low five.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to fly in and surprise everyone. So what do you have going on?"

"Um… well…" Bam looked over at Novak and then back at Jess "We were actually waiting for Phil and Ape to come over."

"Phil and Ape? So, What? Do you have some kind of prank planned? Going to freak them out?"

"Well… not exactly. But it could freak them out though."

"What do you mean? I'm not following you."

"Jess we were going to talk to them about something important and we would like it if you left us alone while we were talking to them."

"What's going on?" Jess took notice of his brother's pleading eyes "Oh man this is pretty serious. I guess I picked a bad time to come over for a visit."

Bam looked down for a second "Actually, Jess, at second thought… it's probably better that you hear what we're going to say to them."

Jess looked at the two of them. It took him a few seconds before he could speak.

"Bam I think I have a pretty good idea at what it is." He shook his head in disappointment and started to walk away "I just have to say that if it's what I think it is, I… I'm shocked. You think you know a person inside and out, but then they surprise you with something like this."

"Jess," Bam could feel the burning of tears forming in his eyes "Jess please don't be mad at me, or freak out. I all ready had a hard enough time when April found out about us, but of course she walked in on us, and…"

"W-wait, April all ready knows about this? AND she walked in on you?"

"That's how she found out." Novak said softly

"New all we need to do is break the news to Phil. With you being here, Jess, it'll probably make it easier for us."

"I'll be here, don't worry. Besides I really don't have any where else to go." He looked over his shoulder briefly "but until Phil and Ape gets here, I'll be in a room upstairs. I need a little time to adjust to this."

Bam nodded "Ok. Go ahead. We'll let you know when they get here."

"Ok thanks. I'll uh, I'll just be upstairs."

Jess turned and slowly walked away from them. Novak looked over at Bam and placed a hand on his leg.

"Bam, I…"

He shook his head "Leave me alone." He stood up and then left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He had looked all over through the house, but he could not find him. That's when he decided to check outside.

"Bam?" He called out, hoping that Bam was within ear shot.

He sighed and then turned around toward the house. He stopped once he got an idea, and then started heading toward the tree top casino. As he climbed up the steps, he heard soft whimpering.

"Bam? Is that you?"

"Go away Novak. I want to be alone right now."

Novak looked inside the casino and saw Bam in the corner sitting on the floor. He had his face buried in his bent knees, and it was clear that he was, and had been crying. Novak walked up to him and knelt down right in front of him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Bam look at me. Please?"

"Novak I said I want to be alone." He sniffed

"But I've all ready left you alone for over an hour. Besides, your parents are here. They're waiting for you."

"So? Let them wait."

"Bam what has gotten you so upset?"

Bam looked up at him "Jess couldn't even look at me in my face. He had to leave the room so soon after realizing that we're together. He's not mad at me, but he's so disgusted over this whole thing, I can tell. I don't think he's going to support us."

"Why wouldn't he support us?"

"Because, we probably make him sick. Well we never used to but… we never used to be together. You know what I mean. This is just so hard. Novak, I love being with you, but I don't want other people to not like us being together. I just want people to be happy for us, but I know that's impossible. Not everyone is going to like our relationship, and not everyone is going to be happy that we're together. I know that most people are going to react like Jess did, and worse. I can't handle that. That's what gets me so upset."

"Babe, Jess reacted the way he did because he was given absolutely no warning. It just suddenly sprang up in front of him. Give him some time and he'll come around. Now come on, Phil and Ape are waiting."

"Ok. I guess you're right." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Novak "How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

"What did I say this time?"

"It doesn't matter, because I feel better any way. You could have called me a fucking crybaby bitch, and I would have felt better."

Novak laughed "How would that help?"

"Just because you said it. Plus because you cared enough to come all the way out here just for me. That was the main thing. And no one would have ever done that before."

The two of them stood up and then walked back to the house. When they entered the living room, Jess, Phil and April were waiting for them. Phil and April took one look at Bam, taking notice to his glum expression.

"What's the matter, Bam?" April asked, almost standing up to approach her son

"Oh… it's just been an emotional day for me today." He answered softly as he sat on the couch. He sat there with his head down, not wanting to look at the members of his family, even as Novak took his spot next to him

"Listen um… you were asked here because I…" He paused and glanced up at Novak "Excuse me, we have something important to tell you. And we'd appreciate it is you kept an open mind."

Bam looked up, finally, and caught the expressions of his family's faces. April sat back in her seat, and Jess just gave Bam a slight nod. Both Jess and April knew what Bam was going to say to them, so they were ready for it. Bam felt more at ease as he realized that the only one in the room who didn't know yet was Phil. He glanced over at Novak for a second as if to ask him "are you going to help me out?" Novak closed his throat before he spoke.

"Ok so you all know about Bam and Jenn's last break up, being well, their LAST and final break up. Right?" He looked at Bam

"Well… you don't know why we broke up this time. Well it was because I was… I was… well… I was confused about myself for a while. But then I started talking to someone about my problem, and they were able to help me out."

Bam and Novak looked at each other before turning their attention back to Bam's family. As Bam spoke, a smile formed slowly on his lips, and Novak had a smile to match.

"Well… Novak was that person who helped me. And now I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. We… we have been in a relationship ever since." His hand slid over on the couch and then held Novak's hand. Novak allowed his fingers to interlock with Bam's.

Phil scooted forward in his seat and he looked down at the floor. April placed a hand on his back as he began to shake his head. Novak and Bam's smiles faded away and they prepared themselves for yelling. Bam clutched Novak's hand tighter, not wanting to cry again as he feared the worst. Phil looked back up at the two of them, clearly having collected his thoughts.

"I just want to ask you something." Phil stated "Are you two truly happy with each other?"

"Oh yes, we've never been happier." Novak replied as he smiled again. Bam loosened his grip on Novak's hand

"This definitely came as a surprise. But since you two are happy together, then that's all I need to know." He stood up "Bam come here."

Bam slowly stood up and walked up to Phil, not knowing what to expect from him. Phil placed his hands on Bam's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"Bam, when I became a father, all I ever wanted for my sons was to know that they were happy in their life. And it didn't matter to me how either of you found your happiness, as long as you found it." He gave him a hug and patted him on the back  
Bam closed his eyes as he hugged him back "Oh… Phil you have no idea how much that means to me. I was so worried that I was going to disappoint you and April. I thought all along that you two were going to hate me for this."

"It's ok Bam. We know how hard that must have been for you to tell us, but we're glad that you did."

"Thanks Phil."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a few weeks after Bam's family found out about their relationship, and everyone was growing used to the whole idea of them being together. Bam and Novak weren't quite ready to tell any of their friends yet, but they weren't concerned about that at the moment.

"You little fucker! How in the hell are you beating me?" Bam yelled

"Maybe you should be paying more attention. You would have seen my guy coming!" Novak laughed back

The couple sat in front of the TV, playing a video game. They had been playing together for over an hour, and didn't notice when some one had come and gone. They could have just been robbed, and not have known it, for they were so wrapped up in the game. (And each other) Every once in a while, one of them would steal a kiss, and that would cause them to put the game on pause as so they were able to get a little carried away. At one point, Novak had Bam pinned down, and their controllers had been knocked onto the floor. Novak stopped kissing Bam and pushed some hair out of Bam's face. He looked into Bam's sparkling blue eyes and smiled, which caused Bam to smile as well. Bam let a small giggle escape as he gazed up into Novak's loving eyes.

"You're so cute when you giggle like that, Bammy."

"No I'm not." His cheeks formed a slight rosy tint as he smiled some more

Novak went back to kissing Bam, and slowly moved over to Bam's neck. Bam closed his eyes with a softer, content grin.

"Stop that. You know what that does to me."

"I know." He whispered in Bam's ear, causing goose bumps to form on his body

Novak's hand reached down and cupped the space in between Bam's legs, causing Bam to become harder. At the same time he had begun to suck harder on Bam's neck. Bam's eyes fluttered and he half held his breath as he became more and more aroused.

"Novy… Nov… Nov!" he groaned

"Oh you like that, don't you?"

"Too much." He panted "I got to have you… now."

Bam managed to sit up and he began to push Novak onto his back while he kissed him passionately. He then began to turn off Novak's clothes, as well as his own, and the kissing grew more heated…

After a while both men sat there on the couch, panting and sweating. They both reached for their clothes and put them back on. Novak looked at Bam and grinned softly.

"I love you Bam."

"I love you too."

"Hey listen, I kind of want to give you something."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Hold on, I have it upstairs. You just wait here while I get it."

"Ok. Hurry back."

Novak stood up and headed up to his former bedroom. (He had officially moved in with Bam after they brought the news of their relationship to Bam's family) He came back downstairs with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Bam.

"Well where is it?" Bam asked anxiously

"I have it in my pocket. Close your eyes."

"Ok. They're closed."

"Hold out your hands."

"Ok!" He said with a laugh

"No peeking!"

"Just give it to me all ready!"

"I know your birthday isn't for a couple weeks, but I couldn't wait any longer." He said as he placed the present in Bam's hands "Ok open your eyes."

Bam opened his eyes and looked at the object in his hands. He was stunned because he had not expected to be seeing what it was. In his hands was an open ring box with a ring inside. The ring was a double band with the bands, one silver and the other black, twisted around each other like rope. Embedded in the center of the bands on top was a tiny black heartagram. Bam sat there for a moment just starring at the ring. As Novak looked at Bam he could swear that he felt Bam's heart skip a beat or two. Bam continued to sit there, motionless, and his eyes were fixed on the ring in the box.


End file.
